Giving Hope to Love
by Robster80
Summary: A surprise romance and wedding, from Kari's point of view. Sokeru with one-sided Takari


_GIVING HOPE TO LOVE_

By Robster80 

** **

Disclaimer:Digimon is owned by Toei, Foxkids, etc.NOT ME!!! 

I look up at TK, standing up at the altar.He looks nervous about this.I can't say I blame him.Who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?I think he sees me, and I give him a reassuring smile.He gives a quick smirk, but it fades quickly as Matt, his best man, puts his hand on his kid brother's shoulder.

Suddenly, the organ player strikes a note, and everyone stands up.The bride's maids begin their march. I watch them as they go by: there's Mimi, Yolei, that French girl Catherine that Matt's engaged to, and Jun.Once they go by, I ready myself for what's to come.Then, it happened: I see Sora in her lovely bridal gown and veil, escorted by her father up to TK.He takes her hand into his as Mr. Takenouchi takes his leave and everyone sits down again.

The priest begins to do his duty, and a few women like Ms. Takaishi get teary eyed, but I don't pay them any mind.My eyes are on TK and Sora.They're so in love with each other.I couldn't help but wish that was me up there instead of Sora, making my vow to become TK's wife.My head told me it wasn't right to think like that.TK didn't love me that way, not even after our only date.I remember it well…

It seems like only yesterday I agreed to date him at age 14.He had beat Davis to asking me by two minutes, but I was glad he did.Davis was nice, but too much like my brother.It wouldn't have been right dating him.TK had been my first true love since we were eight, and him asking me out that early December was like a dream come true.

My date with TK was enjoyable.We had dinner at a not too fancy restaurant, and then a movie.However, at the end, I was in for a huge let down.TK confessed to me that Matt had been bugging him about asking me out, but he had eyes for someone else.He apologized to me about it, knowing how I felt about him.I don't know why, but I forgave him.I guess it was because he said he loved me like a twin sister, or because he agreed when I asked if we could still be best friends always.

We talked it over with Matt and Tai the next day, setting the record straight.They agreed to leave us alone, though Matt was kind of disappointed.TK and I took notice of this, but he shrugged it off.Before TK left, I asked him the name of the girl he was after.My eyes widened when he said it was Sora.I thought Tai was gonna kill him, but instead he encouraged TK to go after her, which I could see made Matt a little angry.

Tai and I talked a bit more when TK had gone with Matt.But it wasn't until after I cried over my slightly broken heart.Tai comforted me, saying he knew what I was going through.I asked him why he encouraged TK, and he said that Sora and he were only best friends, like TK and I.In fact, what happened with me last night happened to him.Sora and he had one date, and at the end, she told him she was in love with someone else.I remember that night he cried himself to sleep, but I never knew why until now.

Just then, I was worried about TK."What if Sora doesn't love him back the way he does her," I asked Tai.He smiled."TK doesn't have to worry about that, Kari.You see, I asked Sora whom she loved.I'll give you a clue whose name she told me: it's not Matt."

This made me happy.TK's secret love loved him back.Then, I realized something else."Matt loves her, too, doesn't he?"

Tai frowned."He does, but he knows that TK loves her as well.What neither of them knows is that Sora loves TK, but is afraid to tell TK that.She thinks she's too old for him."

That was ridiculous!Love knows no age, as Joe proved by dating Mimi at the time.I told Tai I was going to help get TK and Sora together, and he said he'd help with Sora.All I had to do was help TK build his courage up."But what about Matt," I asked.

Tai thought for a second."I'll talk with Sora about it."

Later in the week, I took TK out shopping for Sora's Christmas gift.I practically had to drag him to the stores to do it.People thought we were a couple because of this, but we paid them no mind.Finally, I helped him pick out a nice tennis racket and a beautiful locket shaped like a heart.He paid for everything, and then we went shopping for everyone else.

When I came home, Tai was on the couch, nursing a black eye.He explained that Sora and he had gone shopping for TK's present hours ago, and Matt saw them.The black eye was for him helping Sora turning him down.He explained that not only did Matt love Sora, but also he had been telling Jun this to get her off his back about dating him.Luckily, Matt would leave TK alone about it.

A week and a half later was Ken's Christmas party, and all the new DD were invited.I had Yolei and Cody relay a message that TK and I would be late, and we set off for Sora's house.Surprisingly, we didn't have to go far because we ran into her and Tai.Sora was looking very nervous, so was TK.I rolled my eyes, as did Tai, before I pushed TK forward and hissed, "_Give her the presents!_"

TK held out the two gifts before he exchanged them for the one Sora was holding.She opened the gift that was the racket first before TK unwrapped her gift for him.My eyes bulged, as he pulled out a hat similar to Terry Bogard's from the _Fatal Fury_ and _King of Fighters_ series.He had been dying to get that for two years, but could never find it.

It was Sora's turn to gasp when she pulled out the locket.She pulled TK into a hug and kissed his lips.I quickly wiped away a tear so they wouldn't notice.Hating myself, I interrupted them to say I was heading to Ken's party and wish them happy holidays.I also told TK I'd make up an excuse for him when I got to Ken's.Tai went with me, saying he wanted to warn Davis not to try anything on me.

That Christmas was the start of TK and Sora's romance, and it lasted eight years before TK finally popped the question.He told me about it, but I can tell he left out a lot of details on Sora's response to his proposal.In my mind, I realized what had happened, and I was a bit jealous.That was two months ago, and now the priest has declared them man and wife.

Near the end of the reception, I finally make my way to them.I can't help but giggle at TK being uncomfortable in a tuxedo, and Sora giggles as well.I congratulate them, and move to hug Sora first."_Take care of him for me_," I whisper to her.

"_You'll be the first to know if I don't_," she whispered back.

Then I hug TK, and sneak a kiss on his cheek."I'm happy for you," I tell him, trying my best to smile.I really meant to say "I love you," but I couldn't now.Sora has his heart and I can never get it from her even if I tried.

He smiles back at me and kisses my cheek.Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sora frown, but just a little.Then I say, "I see you're saving the best for Sora."TK gets the hint and kisses his bride passionately.With that, I slip away.I had caused enough damage.

As I head for the door, I hear Sora yell, "KARI, CATCH!"Turning around, the bouquet lands in my arms and I hear most of the young girls groan with disgust.TK and Sora grin at me, I grin back and wave the bouquet high before I make a grand exit.

Bye, Takeru!Bye, Sora Takaishi!Have a nice honeymoon and marriage!

End 


End file.
